


Если Мастер недоволен

by Rhaina



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паймур пообещал Сибеллу прийти на занятия и не сдержал слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если Мастер недоволен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disappointed Masters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94522) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Беты: philipp_a, Wayward_jr
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.  
> Переведено в рамках ФБ-2013.

— Паймур…

В животе у Паймура екнуло, но виду он при Мастере Сибелле умудрился не показать. Зря он, конечно, повелся на подколки Ренли и дал ему по морде. Хотя оставалась надежда, что никто ничего не заметит, — ровно до появления на ужине нарочно опоздавшего Ренли: его фингал сиял на милю вокруг, не в последнюю очередь из-за толстого слоя целебной мази.

Паймур уткнулся в тарелку, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Сибелла, заменявшего Менолли и Главного Арфиста. Паймур — как и Менолли, и Сибелл в свое время — все еще был подмастерьем Робинтона. Только вот подобающие подмастерью благоразумие и сдержанность он растерял где-то в дебрях Южного.

— Пойдем-ка со мной.

Паймур плелся за Сибеллом молча, зная, что терпение у того вот-вот лопнет. Они уже говорили об этом, когда Сибелл приехал за Паймуром. Сибелл в тот день повторил не раз и не два, что Мастер не должен тратить время и учить его, как себя вести, особенно когда на Севере с каждым днем все неспокойней. Паймур, с одной стороны, довольно быстро повзрослел и возмужал, закаленный тяготами Юга, но, с другой, сделался вспыльчив и скор на язык, ведь Торик верил, что каждый вправе иметь свое мнение. В Цехе такое не слишком-то поощрялось, и наглядным примером послужила стычка с Ренли. 

Паймур нервно сглотнул, когда они свернули к комнате Сибелла, но решительно шагнул внутрь. Хорошо хоть, что дни ученичества остались позади вместе с прилюдными наказаниями! Хотя было дело, конечно: напрочь выведенный из себя Мастер Шоганар знатно выпорол его пару раз без посторонних глаз. Некоторыми вещами — к ним относились подобные взбучки и их последствия — Паймур предпочитал не делиться. 

Он подозревал, что Сибелл тоже на пределе, и… в общем, это пугало, хоть Паймур и не спешил признаваться, что боится. Шоганар, помнится, задал ему заслуженную трепку и отпустил на все четыре стороны без лишних вопросов и шума. На сей раз он так дешево не отделается.

— Помнишь наш разговор и свое обещание? И? — в голосе Сибелла звучало разочарование.

— Я нарушил слово, Мастер. Прости.

— Ты думаешь, извинений достаточно, Паймур? Что это избавит Главного Мастера от лишнего беспокойства? — рявкнул Сибелл. — Что еще нужно, Паймур, чтоб до тебя наконец дошло — именно он в ответе за все твои поступки?!

— Я знаю! — не подумав, огрызнулся Паймур и тут же пожалел о дерзости, увидев, как потемнело лицо Сибелла. — Слушай, просто выпори меня… и, может, тогда я запомню, что уже не в холде Торика. 

Не то чтобы бы Торику было не за что его пороть, но там Паймур считался человеком из Мастерской. А здесь был Цех, и наказывали его по законам Цеха. 

Не дожидаясь, пока Сибелл потянется к ремню, Паймур отвернулся, скинул с себя тунику и ухватился за изножье кровати, готовясь принять неизбежный удар. Поблажек ждать не стоило: Сибелл как мог ревностно охранял интересы Мастера Робинтона. Честное слово, Паймуру и самому было стыдно — он так же горячо любил своего Мастера, хоть, может, по его поведению и не было заметно.

Может, если ему достанется как следует…

Первый удар пришелся не между лопаток, а пониже спины. Паймур аж подпрыгнул — ткань штанов уже порядком износилась, так что его словно огрели по голой заднице. Кожу обожгло, но что хуже всего, Паймур будто вернулся в пору шального ученичества, когда боль от наказания только пуще распаляла воображение. И сейчас у него стояло так, что даже широкие штаны не спасали. Если повезет, можно будет потом свалить по-быстрому, прикрываясь туникой. Второй шлепок получился сильней — Сибелл входил во вкус, и его удары обладали поразительной точностью. Сперва — четко по правой ягодице, потом — так же четко по левой… и ни разу не сбился, арфист хренов, — что с порядком, что с ритмом!

Стоящий член дергался с каждым новым ударом, обжигавшим кожу, прикрытую лишь тонким хлопком. Паймур закусил губу, но когда вместо левой ягодицы его внезапно снова шлепнули по правой, прямо по полыхающему следу от ремня, он невольно застонал так, будто в начале песни брал высокую ноту.

И тут рука, державшая ремень, опустилась.

— Паймур…

Голос звучал тихо, без гнева, и от этого становилось еще страшней.

— Да, Мастер Сибелл? — выдавил он. Кожа пылала, член ныл, а костяшки пальцев побелели — Паймур вцепился в изножье кровати что было сил.

— Повернись.

Паймур послушался. Он ссутулился, надеясь, что широкие штаны смогут скрыть его позор, однако даже в страхе перед разоблачением член стоял как каменный. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не попадаться в таком виде на глаза другим подмастерьям. 

Сибелл окинул Паймура с головы до ног понимающим взглядом.

— Теперь будешь вспоминать свое обещание каждый раз, как придется сесть, — жестко сказал он, а потом шагнул вперед; Паймур не успел ничего сделать — так старался не заводиться еще сильней от одного голоса наставника. Сибелл приблизился вплотную, схватил Паймура за подбородок, запрокидывая ему голову. — Во всяком случае, когда снова начнешь соображать.

Чистое нескрываемое возбуждение в его голосе стало для Паймура последней каплей, и он прижался к сильному телу, оказавшемуся так близко.

Сибелл все знал! И тоже его хотел — стоило Паймуру понять это, он мгновенно вспыхнул. 

— Ты не первый арфист, превращающий порку в нечто большее, — ответил Сибелл на невысказанный вопрос и обеими руками сжал многострадальную паймурову задницу. Паймур зашипел от боли — грубая ткань коснулась исполосованной кожи. 

Воображение заработало в полную силу, как только он вспомнил, кто был наставником Сибелла, и Паймур, застонав, попытался потереться сразу и о ладони, и о бедро, раздвигавшее ему ноги. Закрыв глаза, он утонул в постыдном вожделении, представив, как сам Сибелл сходил с ума, когда его порол Робинтон.

Руки Сибелла стиснули выпоротую задницу еще безжалостней, и после секундной заминки к члену Паймура наконец-то плотно прижалось чужое бедро. Повинуясь беспрекословному указанию беспощадных пальцев, Паймур начал яростно двигаться. Каждое прикосновение дарило невыносимую пытку и наслаждение: жесткая ткань штанов собралась в складки так, что член попал в идеально тесную ловушку.

Паймур знал, что долго ему не продержаться — только не под сильными, уверенными руками Сибелла. Запретное удовольствие, грубое и неприкрытое, — и вот тело напрягается, как струна, и нет уже никакой боли — только наслаждение, и жажда, и оргазм. Как будто он пел, и голос взлетал в безупречном финале, и хотелось только, чтобы это никогда не кончалось…

...Но все-таки кончилось. Сибелл обхватил его и бережно прижал к груди, дрожащего и судорожно хватающего воздух — будь здесь Мастер Шоганар, наверняка выговорил бы за неправильную постановку дыхания! 

Ощущения вернулись, и Паймур тут же почувствовал, как болит исхлестанный зад, как липнут к ногам мокрые от спермы штаны, как в комнате пахнет сексом. Он отважился взглянуть на Сибелла — тот снова был спокоен и невозмутим.

— Помни о своем обещании, уж будь любезен, — мягко предупредил Сибелл и разжал объятия, позволяя им обоим опомниться окончательно. 

Паймуру оставалось только радоваться, что туника была достаточно длинной и можно было дойти до умывальни рядом с его комнатой, не опасаясь, что кто-то заметит пятно на штанах.

— Да теперь уж твердо запомню, — нахально ответил Паймур, опять становясь самим собой. 

Сибелл улыбнулся и отвесил ему легкий шлепок.

— Я всегда могу закрепить урок, если понадобится, — предупредил он, но глаза смеялись, и подмастерье понял, что у них снова все в порядке — во всяком случае, пока. 

Он кивнул и направился к двери, но остановился на пороге.

— Сибелл… — начал он, опустив звание: это был личный вопрос. Сибелл встретил его взгляд. — А это вообще… нормально?

Сибелл фыркнул.

— Скорей всего, так повелось со времен зарождения Цеха. Должна же быть причина, почему некоторые ученики ходят в любимчиках у Мастеров, несмотря на явное отсутствие таланта…

Это было больше, чем Паймур хотел бы услышать — особенно если знать, кого конкретно Сибелл имел в виду. Паймур поспешно убрался, погруженный в раздумья о наказаниях и послушании. Следы от ремня горели огнем, но к боли примешивалось смутное чувство гордости.

В конце концов, он был небезразличен Сибеллу — настолько, чтоб тот взял дело в свои руки.


End file.
